Minecraft 1.6.2
|Row 2 title = Development versions|Row 2 info = Pre-releases 1.6.2-pre|Row 3 title = Download|Row 3 info = Client Server|Row 4 title = Other editions of 1.6.2|Row 4 info = * Computer beta}}1.6.2 is an update which mainly fixed bugs present in 1.6.1. While it was not the last update to 1.6, it was the last one before the snapshots of 1.7.2 started. Additions * Baby zombies and baby zombie pigmen now spawn naturally. * Baby zombies and baby zombie pigmen can also be spawned with a spawn egg. Fixes 70 bugs fixed * MC-149 – Powered pistons drop as items in creative * MC-1545 – Player's and Horses head while riding having strange behavior when looking at the skin in the inventory * MC-5770 – When putting a sign in front of water it keeps running * MC-7486 – Trapped Chest looks like Regular Chest in inventory / item frame * MC-12569 – Sitting in minecart is higher than it should be * MC-12962 – Attacking wild Wolves with any kind of projectiles (Arrows, Snowballs, Potions) will cause any nearby tamed Wolves to attack their owner * MC-13167 – Reloading a world while player is in moving Minecart or riding a horse is glitchy in F5 mode * MC-13632 – Horses can be pushed into blocks and then take suffocation damage * MC-13695 – Ctrl+Click = Right Click on Mac not working * MC-13754 – Unable to tie mobs to fence with less than 2 leads * MC-13949 – Leads attached to mobs drop as items when right clicked in creative * MC-14126 – Binding "sneak" to any mouse button and trying to mount an entity crashes the game * MC-14157 – Numlock Enter not recognized as Return * MC-14355 – Can't hit mobs while jumping on horses * MC-14359 – Direct Connect does not remember port * MC-14415 – Rope part of the leash turns invisible in some angles * MC-15024 – Hay blocks can not be crafted back into wheat * MC-15161 – Gliding crosshair when on a saddled horse * MC-15547 – "Nether-Fortress-Only" mobs no longer spawning in previously generated fortresses * MC-16145 – Potion of Weakness tooltip * MC-16170 – Unarmored horses appear as wearing diamond armor * MC-16222 – Baby Zombies are far too fast * MC-16264 – "Ghost" Horse Armor - Can only be fixed by totally restarting Launcher. Shutting down Client isn't enough * MC-16267 – Cannot change Horse Armor like Player Armor by clicking with another armor piece on slot * MC-16330 – Dispensed renamed container minecarts do not remember their name * MC-16467 – Attribute modifiers randomly run out when given via items * MC-16761 – Sprint does not happen straight away * MC-17673 – Distorted fonts when using a converted texture pack on startup * MC-17867 – "Resource packs" translation missing on crowdin.net * MC-17876 – Health Boost extra health vanishes on login * MC-17908 – Tamed wolf's health depleted upon world loading * MC-18247 – Health Boost and Absorption potions names do not show correctly * MC-18365 – Breaking sound and particles appear when placing water/lava into another source block * MC-18435 – Objective health doesn't show the correct health when you wear armor * MC-18578 – Water sounds when placing water from a bucket to water source reproduce twice * MC-18627 – The "clear" command is causing a player in creative mode to be unable to move items in their inventory * MC-18645 – Game crashes with a single frame compass * MC-18661 – Strength Potions being nerfed unintentionally related to other Strength issues * MC-18666 – Taking dragon damage causes the player to leave GUI of an object * MC-18676 – Comparator/hopper chaos * MC-18713 – If a team name has "-" in it, the argument for seeing if anyone is in the team doesn't work * MC-18730 – Superflat customisation screen have format errors in Australian English / String is missing at crowdin.net * MC-18828 – /clear command causes problems with animations of held items * MC-18845 – Scoreboard "Health" out of sync (rounds down) * MC-18976 – Health boost resets additional health every 30 seconds * MC-18997 – Crash at launch of game with invalid language selection * MC-18999 – Using /kill sets health to 2 billion * MC-19029 – Instant health effect set to a 29, 61, 93...253 value kills any player without any death message * MC-19082 – Signs placed on fences don't have text * MC-19275 – Wearing armor with attribute and then holding identical armor removes the worn armor's effects * MC-19509 – Health regenerates slower on peaceful when riding an entity * MC-19537 – Blocks don't break while swimming * MC-19585 – Trying to jump on an unsaddled Horse, then equipping it with a saddle makes the Horse jump automatically * MC-19592 – 1.5.2 clients show server 1.6.1 as 1.3 in Multiplayer screen * MC-19602 – Servers have connection errors * MC-19605 – the /playsound command does not work with @a when >1 player passes the query * MC-20050 – Minecraft 1.6.1 demo has crashed * MC-20169 – Missing library starting the game * MC-20331 – Dying inside the portal * MC-21145 – Demo crashes when unable to find 'name' of a bound mousebutton * MC-21172 – Resource pack crashes * MC-21436 – Nested colors in json chat don't work * MC-21965 – Mob's name is not translated in death messages (fixed only on LAN) * MC-22375 – Game unplayable / development console getting spammed with Stacktrace * MC-22401 – Cannot pick block lead in creative * MC-22454 – Item frame with clock breaks upon entering world * MC-22459 – Chat and Scoreboard showing the team name instead of player names * MC-22468 – Only baby Zombies spawn * MC-22879 – Tame Wolves try to kill Horses * MC-23928 – Default vanilla font has certain broken characters when italic, such as /\()xkQ48%^ ; Hotfixed ;* MC-27997 – English UK translation contains vulgar language for Sponge References Category:Computer versions Category:Minecraft